It's All Gift-The Fosters
by mlp814
Summary: Based off of Peder Eide's song It's All Gift


**_(Set with Stef leaving Mike after accepting she's gay. She doesn't know she's pregnant with Brandon. She marries Lena before the kids come into the picture. Based off Peder Eide's song, It's All Gift Slight changes to the song to fit the story)_**

 **'** _It's so hard not to stare. I do the best that I can, but your beauty and your spirit overwhelm this simple woman'_ Stef Foster couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she watched her soon-to-be wife, Lena Adams, walk down the aisle. She never thought she'd be here after everything that had happened with Mike. They had been together for almost fifteen years. And yet, here she stood, in the twinkling lights of the back yard of the new home that she and Lena had bought a year ago. _'On the day you said 'I do' I swore all that I possess to fill your days with sweet bouquets of love and faithfulness'_ Three months later, Stefs belly was beginning to round. "Lena," she called from their bathroom. Lena was downstairs preparing coffee. When she heard Stefs shout, she raced up the stairs, down the hall and into their room where Stef had stepped out of the bathroom and was standing in shock. "Come here," she whispered. As she pulled Lena close, Lena felt a slight kick against her hand. In wonder, she looked up into her lovers eyes. Stefs ocean blue eyes where shining brightly and she nodded her head. They were going to have to buy so many baby things! _'Then your eyes meet mine. I feel a sweet surprise. You hold me close and then I realize, its all gift. All this could only be, only be cause god is good.'_

Seven months later, Lena smiled at her one month baby boy, Brandon was sitting in his highchair, smiling widely as Lena tried to feed him dinner but very little actually made it into his mouth. The majority ended up on the kitchen floor. _'Baby days and highchair trays and food spilled on the floor'._ Eleven years later, Stef headed up stairs to checking on one of her newly adopted twins, Jesus, who'd had a bad ear infection and was lying in bed Meanwhile downstairs in the living room, Jesus's twin Mariana was arguing with Brandon over what movie they were going to watch that night. As Lena stuck her head in Jesus's room, she caught Stef's eye. The two smiled dryly at each other, Even though the house was a little chaotic at the moment, they were so happy that their children where settling in. _'earache nights and sibling fights. Who could ask for more?'_

A few years later, the pair and their three children welcomed Callie and her little brother, Jude, into their home. They were so quiet at first, mostly keeping to themselves. Two years later, they both were adopted and both Callie and Brandon, who was now as tall as Stef, were graduating! _'In times so slow, we watch them grow. Now we ask how it can be, a girl some how, a woman now and a boy as tall as me'_

Two more short years and all the kids had left the nest. Stef and Lena were sitting in the kitchen, on a rare day off for the both of them. It was weird to hear the house so quiet without Jesus and Mariana fighting of Brandon and Callie playing their piano and guitar. There was no Jude sitting in the living room, playing video games, too close to to the t.v. for Lena's liking. _'Then your eyes meet mine and ask what will we do when the kids are gone and its back to me and you. Its all gift. All this could only be cause god is good._ They smiled at each other, thinking about all they had done together. What an adventurer and sure, the kids had all grown up, but they both knew that their jobs as mothers would never be done. And they were happy that way. They had truly been blessed with the gift they both shared. Family. _'All the time. All these gifts are yours and mine. Though the years, as time goes by.'_

Many years had passed since Stef married Lena. Stefs light golden hair had turned white while Len's curly locks kept only a touch of black. their hands had wrinkled with age and the stresses and joys of motherhood showed as lines on their faces but with their five children, many who now had kids of their own, gathered around their hospital beds, the two mothers looked at each other with all the love that they had received form both each other and their kids, and smiled. This was the way they wanted it to be. Then blue eyes met brown for one last time. _'Then your eyes meet mine at the end, though I suppose. we might be frail but heart knows what it knows. Its all gift. All this could only be, only be cause god is good. God is good.'_


End file.
